The Forgotten Tale
by Wyomia Richtrhofen
Summary: Terkurung dalam sangkar berkedok keabadian, dia tidak bisa melihat dunia luar, dia hanya bisa berdiri di tempat yang sama dan menatap ke arah yang sama. Sampai satu hari, seseorang membuatnya merasakan hal yang sudah lama ia lupakan... sesuatu yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai harapan.


**Disclaimer:  
**Till the end of the world Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning:  
**AU dan agak OOC sepertinya. Untuk waktu 'saat ini', tidak ada vampir ataupun hunter.

**Summary:  
**Terkurung dalam sangkar berkedok keabadian, dia tidak bisa melihat dunia luar, dia hanya bisa berdiri di tempat yang sama dan menatap ke arah yang sama. Sampai satu hari, seseorang membuatnya merasakan hal yang sudah lama ia lupakan... sesuatu yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai harapan.

**ooOoo**

The Forgotten Tale

**ooOoo**

* * *

Chapter 1 : "Trapped"

* * *

Semuanya masih sama seperti pertama kali ia berada di dalam sana. Sepi... gelap... tak ada harapan. Ia hanya bisa menatap semuanya dengan jelas di siang hari, ketika berkas-berkas sinar mentari menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah kecil di antara helaian gorden yang berkelebat tertiup angin. Namun sayang, semakin hari penglihatannya semakin memburam. Bukan, bukan karena dirinya mengalami semacam kelainan. Tetapi partikel-partikel kecil bernama debu yang menyebabkannya.

Ingin sekali ia menyentuh jendela yang hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa menggapai tempat itu selalu berhasil menghancurkan angan-angannya.

Kenyataannya ia tak bisa melihat dunia luar. Kenyataannya ia hanya bisa menatap ke tempat yang sama dari dalam sana. Setiap hari, selalu seperti itu.

Bahkan ketika sesekali ia melihat tikus kecil melintas di hadapannya, ia merasa iri. Iri dengan mereka yang bisa berlarian ke sana-kemari, iri dengan mereka yang bisa mengecap udara di alam bebas, iri dengan kebebasan yang mereka miliki. Iri dengan─iri dengan semuanya!

Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama ia terkurung di dalam sana? Sepuluh tahun? Dua puluh tahun? Mungkin saja lebih lama dari itu. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Tetapi jaring laba-laba dan debu yang menumpuk di setiap sudut ruangan membuatnya cukup yakin bahwa sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dirinya berada di dalam sana. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya larut dalam sebuah perasaan bernama putus asa.

Konyol memang, ketika kau merasa iri pada makhluk yang eksistensinya tidak pernah diharapkan oleh orang-orang. Tetapi hal itu akan ditafsirkan lain olehnya. Dia yang selama ini terkungkung dalam dimensi tak berujung dan terombang-ambing dalam keputus asaan tentu saja menginginkan kebebasan seperti yang dimiliki oleh hewan-hewan kecil seperti mereka.

Ketika pagi tiba, ia selalu menatap ke arah gorden yang melambai tertiup angin, seolah-olah sekumpulan udara yang bergerak itu tengah memanggilnya untuk bermain. Tetapi, ia hanya berekspresi datar dengan tatapan layu ke arah jendela besar yang ia lihat, menolak ajakan sang elemen tak kasat mata itu untuk bergabung.

Dan tahukah kau? Di balik ekspresi sayu itu, ia tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Putus asa menuntunnya menuju satu titik di mana ia ingin mati.

Ia sudah mencoba berbagai hal yang mungkin bisa mengakhiri hidupnya, namun semua itu tak pernah berhasil. Ia selalu gagal dengan semua percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lakukan. Parahnya lagi, ia selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama dengan kondisi yang sama pula. Tubuhnya mulus tanpa cacat, seakan tidak pernah mengalami luka apapun.

Ia tersenyum getir tiap kali mengingat kondisinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa lapar, tidak juga merasa haus. Ia hanya butuh tidur dan bernapas untuk bertahan hidup. Dan ia membenci kenyataan itu.

Ketika ia mencapai saat-saat di mana ia merasa bosan, ia akan pergi dari tempat itu. Sedikit berkeliling agaknya tidak terlalu menolongnya menghilangkan rasa bosan, namun hal itu lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri dan menatap ke tempat yang sama selama berjam-jam tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Ia akan berjalan sesukanya tanpa harus menentukan arah terlebih dahulu karena tempat dirinya berpijak saat ini bukanlah tempat yang normal. Tempat itu tidak memiliki awal, tidak juga memiliki akhir. Dan bagian yang paling mengerikan adalah tempat itu dipenuhi oleh ratusan refleksi dirinya sendiri di segala penjuru.

Ia tidak takut tersesat... karena pada batas-batas waktu tertentu, ia akan kembali ke tempat yang sama secara paksa, seolah dirinya adalah seonggok besi yang ditarik dengan mesin elektromagnetik berkekuatan tinggi.

Sampai tiba pada satu pagi, di mana berkas-berkas sinar mentari yang tepat mengenai wajahnya membuat pemuda itu mau tidak mau harus membuka kedua matanya dengan sedikit desah frustrasi.

Intensitas cahaya pagi itu terlalu terang, membuat retina matanya serasa terbakar. Ia harus mengerjap berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi yang sekarang. Tinggal terlalu lama di tempat remang-remang membuatnya terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap. Seperti makhluk-makhluk _nocturnal_.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

Ekspresi layu yang biasa ia pasang tak bertahan lama ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Hamparan debu yang menutupi lantai selama ini tiba-tiba menghilang, meninggalkan keramik warna kelabu yang tampak seperti baru.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada jaring laba-laba yang memenuhi enternit di setiap sudut ruangan. Mereka semua menghilang. Sudah jelas ia tidak akan bisa memperhatikan laba-laba yang memintal benang untuk sarang mereka lagi.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

Pertanyaan yang sama. Semua hal abnormal itu terjawab ketika dua orang pria berbaju putih melintas di hadapannya dengan membawa segulung kain berwarna merah kecoklatan. Mereka berhenti tepat di jendela besar yang selalu ditatap pemuda itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ada eksistensi lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu dan... sedikit banyak ia merasa senang.

Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua orang itu karena pandangannya yang buram, ia merasa senang walau hanya memperhatikan mereka memasang gorden baru pengganti kain biru lapuk yang membingkai jendela besar di hadapannya selama ini.

Kedua orang itu selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka beberapa jam kemudian. Lantai keramik yang tadinya kosong kini terisi oleh beberapa kotak berukuran sedang hingga besar yang tersusun rapi.

'_Apa ada orang yang pindah ke tempat ini?'_

Ia mendengar ketukan sol sepatu yang seirama mendekat ke arah salah satu pria berbaju putih itu.

'_Siapa? Siapa dia?'_

Sosok yang lain bergabung dengan dua orang yang sudah ada di sana lebih awal. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Rambut coklatnya bergelombang melewati sedikit batas lehernya. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Tidak ingin kehilangan satu pun aksi yang diambilnya meskipun bagi sebagian orang hal itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Pemuda jangkung itu masih berbicara pada salah satu pria berbaju putih dengan tangan kiri yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah figur tak kasat mata itu berdiri. Ekspresinya tampak tak puas, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mendesah dan tak lama kedua pria itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan si pemuda.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Siapa dia?'_

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang seakan menyala dengan api kecil di dalam relung hatinya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia diam, mengkhayati sensasi aneh yang familiar. Sensasi seperti ini... apa namanya? Terasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Ditambah lagi... Ia kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berusaha membuka kotak-kotak memori yang tak terorganisir dengan baik dalam kepalanya. Dan sebuah realisasi menghantam pikirannya.

Astaga! Mengapa ia melupakannya?!

Ia terlalu larut sampai-sampai baru menyadari jika pemuda asing yang tadi ia perhatikan sudah berada di hadapannya ketika ujung sepatunya berada dalam ruang lingkup pandangannya. Sontak ia mengangkat kepala dengan mata membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku dengan napas tertahan.

Ia bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Wajah tirus yang kokoh, surai coklat yang membingkai wajahnya, bibir tipis pucat, hidung yang mancung, dan... iris merah kecoklatan yang menyembunyikan banyak hal. Pemuda ini tampan, pahatan tangan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Refleks kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus yang benar-benar berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Cairan hangat terjatuh dari kedua sudut matanya, mengalir melewati pipi menuju dagu lancipnya, kemudian terjun bebas. Selama sisa hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti.

Iris merah kecoklatan bertemu dengan _amethyst_ yang terisi oleh sesuatu yang baru. Suatu hal bernama harapan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah, jika pemuda di hadapannya tidak benar-benar menatap lurus ke arahnya. Mereka terhalang oleh sebuah lapisan tipis yang membagi dunianya dan dunia tempat pemuda itu berdiri, di mana dia bisa melihat keluar, tetapi objek dari luar tidak bisa melihat ke dalamnya. Namun interaksi satu arah itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Pemuda itu memegangi botol penyemprot di tangan kiri dan sebuah lap di tangan kanannya. Ia menyemprotkan cairan dalam botol pada lapisan yang membatasi mereka berdua, kemudian ia melapnya.

"Izinkan aku mengetahui siapa namamu, Tuan." Sebaris kalimat itu meluncur tanpa di sadari sang empunya suara. Ia terkejut ketika mendapatkan reaksi aneh dari sosok di hadapannya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat di sisi lain tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya. Ia terdiam dengan tatapan serius ke arah benda di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat, sedikit menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ditangkap sosok tak kasat mata yang ada di sana. Kemudian ia melangkah ke tempat lain.

'_Mungkinkah ia mendengar suaraku?'_

Sepasang iris _amethyst_ mengikuti pergerakannya sampai pemuda bersurai coklat itu benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

0

0

0

0

0

0

To be continue

**A/N:**

Miss me, dear reader? #dordordor Yeah, akhirnya saya kembali karena nggak tahan pengen publish ini fic. Maaf kalo suatu saat saya tiba-tiba menghilang lagi dari peredaran. Sebenarnya ini persembahan untuk **Fujoshi Independence Day** **#5** tapi... karena saya telat, yah jadi beginilah. Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic yang satu ini. Dan lagi, please read and review if you don't mind, constructive flame(?) and review are very welcomed.

With gleam of the amethyst,

Vanthe


End file.
